Internet clothes shopping is widespread. As understood herein, shopping for clothing on the Internet affords advantages but also poses challenges compared to in-store shopping. On the plus side, a person may purchase clothing on the Internet without having to travel to a retail outlet. Also, a person can view the images of a relatively large number of clothing articles on an Internet web page more quickly than she would be able to by physically browsing through articles in a store. Further, using computer technology a shopper may generate a digital image of herself over which an image of a desired clothing article may be superimposed to quickly give the shopper an idea of how that article would appear when worn by the shopper.
As understood herein, however, a principal drawback of Internet shopping is one of sizing. Obviously different shoppers have different physical sizes and furthermore different manufacturers produce clothing of differing physical dimensions even when a particular article is said by a manufacturer to be a certain size. For example, a men's size 9D show from one manufacturer in actuality may be physically narrower than a size 9D from a different manufacturer. Likewise, a woman's size 9 dress from one designer may fit a shopper whereas a size 9 from a different designer may not fit, owing to variations in how manufacturers size their clothing.
As also recognized by present principles and as intimated above, overlaying images of clothing onto images of a shopper advantageously gives the shopper an idea of how a particular article might look on her, but again a problem with sizing arises because the shopper's image does not typically indicate the true size of the shopper. With these considerations in mind, present principles are advanced.